Sparrow Blood
by darkfairy88
Summary: What happens to a girl who was left on an island and had to wait 3 years for Captain Jack Sparrow to finally return? R&R to find out. Did I mention she's his sister?
1. Default Chapter

I don't anyone but Abby. And ya that's about it! ENJOY!  
  
Sparrow Blood  
Prologue

A girl sitting on the railing of a boat stared out at sea with her hazel brown eyes. The wind blowing her shoulder length brown hair in her face. She loved everything that had to do with pirates, ships, treasure, and the experience of being at sea. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped up a bit and turned to see who it was.  
  
"Jack, stop doing that!" she said to the man starring at him like he was about to do something.  
  
He extended his arm to her and gave her a small smile. She took it and they both walked in silence enjoying each others presence.  
  
He took his compass out. She laughed every time she sees it since it was given to him by his father. "Oh Jack," she quietly said. "why do you keep that thing? It always points South."  
  
"Because." was all he said. "We're going back there?" He pointed straight ahead.  
  
"Yes, but why?" she curiously asked.  
  
"We're just going to pick up some supplies. Don't you want to see your friend anyways?" he said giving her another grin.  
  
"YES!" she squealed out and hugged him.  
  
Four hours later, they were stocked and ready to go. Abigail said goodbye to one of her child hood friends she managed to make with. They had overstayed their welcome at Christine's house, but it didn't really bother her mother much. They were set to sail. They boarded the ship, but it was soon stopped by a loud noise that was nearby that shook the Pearl.  
  
"What was that!" Abigail frantically looked around to see where the noise might have come from.  
  
"It must be Barbossa!" Jack yelled for everyone to hear. "Everyone, load the cannons with all we've got. Abigail," he said grabbing her shoulders. "Go to my room and get yourself a sword!"  
  
She nodded her head and immediately ran down to his room. She ran in and looked around the room for a sword. She found it sitting on his bead and ran back up on deck. Pirates were everywhere. She could see another ship next to them and men from the other boat coming aboard the Pearl.  
  
"You slimy bastard!" She yelled raising her sword as she lunged at one of the pirates from the other ship. She stabbed his back and saw him fall to the ground. As her defensive instincts kicked in, she turned around rather quickly and kicked another one of the pirates where it hurt the most.  
  
It went on for what seemed like an eternity. She looked for Jack all around the ship. Not looking where she was going, a man grabbed the arm she held her sword in and took it out of her fist. He spun her around and placed a gun by her neck.  
  
"CEASE YOUR FIGHTING AT ONCE OR THE GIRL DIES!" the man said.  
  
Abigail struggled to get free, but his grip was rather strong on her. She saw her brother's concerned and worried look. She mouthed the words 'I'll be fine.' to him.  
  
"Barbossa, what is it you want?" Jack asked trying not to do anything to rash. Knowing he would do it for the safety of Abigail.  
  
"Good of ye to ask there Capt." Barbossa said walking a bit forwards with Abigail. "The Pearl for this girl." He said smoothly.  
  
"JACK NO!" she yelled. Again trying to struggle but the gun was now touching her flesh. Caressing her neck up and down wondering where it will stop and shoot.  
  
He hesitated a bit, but managed to blurt "The Pearl is yours." and sighed at saying these words and looked at Abigail's face and mouthed sorry to her.  
  
"Good, good. I knew you'd see it my away" he was now amused.  
  
"Well then," Jack said taking a step forward. "Let her go."  
  
Barbossa nodded his head and threw her to one of his fellow pirates. They picked her up and started to grope her body around as she started screaming a bloody murder.  
  
"ABIGAIL!" Jack yelled and was about to run. It pained to see what they were doing to her. Barbossa stopped him before he could react.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that, yet." He cunningly said. Flashing an evil grin that exposed his rotten teeth. "Shall we make another accord? For the girl yet again and the safety of your able bodied crew. We'll give you the girl, your crew will be moved to my boat as captives. And you Jack, well let's just say you're going to be visiting a lonely little island that calls for ye's company!" He grinned again. He raised his hands for the pirates to stop their actions on Abigail.  
  
"Ye have an accord." Jack stuttered out.  
  
"Good!" He clasped his hands. "Everyone move the prisoners to the other boat, we'll dump emm somewhere. Jack, your lady." He said as the pirates pushed her in Jack's direction. She fell to the floor and quickly got up and ran into Jack's arms. Tears started running down her face.  
  
"For now you two will be locked in the cellars. Take emm down boys! I'll see you in the morning." He turned around and anchored the Pearl for now. Ignoring Jack's grunts and Abigail's yells at the pirates to not touch her.  
  
"Ye not lay a hand on her!" Jack yelled at one of the pirates grabbing Abigail's breasts.  
  
They were thrown in the cellars. Both sat in silence as they made themselves comfortable. Twenty minutes passed and Jack broke the silence.  
  
"Listen Abigail." he said moving closer to her. She stared outside of a small hole. "I want you to escape. I want you to eschew from this ship." His words catching her by surprise. She choked a bit at the idea since she loved the ship.  
  
"But Jack." she said starring at him looking at his face for answers.  
  
"But nothing. I've put you in danger. I thought I was going to loose you back there. Listen, tomorrow in the morning, when we're up there, I want ye to take a jump from the railings and make your way to the island. I'll make sure they only notice me. I don't care how you feel right now. Do I make myself clear, savvy?"  
  
"JACK! Please let me stay!" a single fresh tear had formed in her eyes.  
  
"NO. I cannot let them do something to you. Sides, Barbossa and his group of miscreants will let it pass. I, however, will have to stay here and endure that island."  
  
"You will be able to get off that island right?" starring into his eyes not blinking. "If you do you will co.." He cut her off.  
  
"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He flashed her one of his mischievous grins. "I'll be back for you when I get the Pearl."  
  
"You better! Or else" she said jokingly. "I love you Jack." she hugged him for what seemed an eternity.  
  
"I will surely miss you." Jack replied patting her back and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
They fell asleep and awoke the next morning. They were both taken up to the deck. Abigail being held back a bit, still struggling. The pirate leaning in many times, but she spat in his face he gave up.  
  
"Barbossa, I'd like to have a word with you." Jack quietly muttered out.  
  
"And what would that be?" Barbossa cocked his head to the right. "Would it have to be with that woman o'er there?" He motioned with his eyes at her. "She can go. But you can't!" He grinned.  
  
"That much I already knew." Jack said. "I just want her to not be apart of this."  
  
"Well then," he dropped his shoulders. "Best be giving the lady what she'll want. BOYS DROP HER DOWN TO DAVY JONES' LOCKER!"  
  
The pirates holding her tightly dragged her over the railings of the Pearl. Jack's eyes grew wider at the sight of the chance of not being able to see her again. Barbossa now facing Jack, yelled his orders. "Leave the ropes on her and give her a dinky little sword."  
  
The pirates did as they were told and pushed her off the railings. She screamed Jack's name until she hit the sea. Jack winced at her screams and pain in his heart. He really felt that he would not see her again.  
  
The ship took off. Jack was held down by pirates near the railing seeing from a far a speck in the ocean making its way to the island.  
  
Later on that day, Abigail finally reached the docks. A blurry figure laid in front of her. Not sustaining any more air to get through her lungs, she collapsed into the arms of the figure. Her friend Christine had seen everything from the port. She especially heard the familiar scream that belonged to her voice. Looking down at her best friend, she and one of her servants that tagged along helped carry Abigail's body to her home. Where she lied for the next three years. 


	2. He Said He'd Return!

Sparrow Blood  
"He Said He'd Return!"

"IT'S BEEN A BLOODY 3 YEARS AND A HALF!" Abigail yelled from her room.  
  
Staying at a friends house temporarily, till her bother, Jack Sparrow, would return from his venture on getting the Pearl back. Not knowing how it would be to see him again, she felt she could never forgive him for leaving her stranded for more than the allotted time she had been given to stay. She was already fed up with trying to act like lady. And having to go to ceremonies and events with her best friend all due to her mother wanting them to seem presentable.  
  
"Abby," a voice said from behind the door, "may I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Sides I need to talk to you Chris." she said from her bed. Looking out of the window, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Her friend Chris (short for Christine)  
  
"OK. I know you're mad about Jack not being here for the past...well how long's it been? 3 years? Anyways, but who knows he could show up."  
  
"HAH! FAT CHANCE HE WILL! Bloody hell." she yelled back at Chris. She threw her arms up in the air and grabbed the nearest pillow and cuddled with it.  
  
"Look on the bright side," she began saying but was cut off.  
  
"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?!" yet again she threw her arms up and her fists began to clench "I've gots me no family sides Jack. I don't even know if he might even be alive. IF he is...then I will make sure he gets killed by me!"  
  
"Alright, girls time to go to bed." Chris's mother said down the hall.  
  
"Ok mum...look," Chris said starring into Abby's eyes "I know you're mad. I would be too. But let's get some rest." She looked outside noticing there was a full moon out. "Do we have an accord that you'll be on your best tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes!" she murmured under her breath.  
  
With that Chris went back to her room and Abby went to change into her nightgown. Not knowing of what the day would bring about. Tomorrow would be her 21st birthday. Not that she cared for her birthday. It was another day for like any other day. Another day where she felt how long could she last without Jack being there to fool around with and be serious with.  
  
"Damn piracy." she muttered in her sleep. She dreamt of seeing a young, handsome man standing in front of her. His brown eyes staring intently into her hazel brown eyes.She also saw her brother, Jack, standing there as well. His devilish and mischievous grin spread across his face. All three of them drifting off into the sea. It caused her grin in her sleep.  
  
The next morning, she got up and took a short bath. She grabbed a now usual dress from her closet. All her pirate type clothes were thrown away one night and replaced by dresses, dresses, and dresses.  
  
"Oh how I wish I could go back to being a pirate." She grunted at the site of wearing dresses. But she grew accustomed to wearing them after 3 years.  
  
"Milady," one of the servants came in with her breakfast. "Shall I help you with that corset of yours?"  
  
"Oh no thank you. I don't fancy corsets very mu..." But it was too late. The servant and another servant came in placed the corset on you and started tying it up. "It's so hard to breath in these things." She placed a hand over her chest to signal that it was getting to tight.  
  
"We're sorry miss. But Mrs. Richards insists you must wear one. Even if you don't fancy them at all. Especially since it is your birthday today."  
  
"Not fair." you managed to mutter out of your mouth. A minute later, the tying of the corset was done and a navy blue dress with light blue trimming was placed on. Chris came in.  
  
"Abby, you look very how should I say this presentable?" She chuckled at the site of her struggling to breathe. "I know they're hard to breathe in, but you get used to them soon."  
  
She gave her a stern look. Then a small smile as to say I'll soon be fine. "Sure whatever." The servants where then gone.  
  
"I can't believe my mother decided to hold this event for you. Now we are definitely going to miss that meeting." she sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know. So where exactly are we going?" she asked with a tinge of curiosity.  
  
"I don't really know. But it must be somewhere extravagant!" Her eyes shining brightly. "Well we must get going. Don't want to be late now do we?"  
  
"Ya, late." Abby sighed and her face grew long. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Richards noticed her face and immediately hugged her.  
  
"I know it's hard not having any family here. But you know that your brother did this for your good. Besides your life is much better than living a pirate's life."  
  
She couldn't believe her ears. Though she had to admit that she did have a lot of things that she and Jack had always dreamt of. But it was always fun to be on a ship, and plunder things for the fun of it.  
  
Later that day, as Abby and Chris snuck away from the event seeing as it was a large gathering of people nobody would notice. Abby walked a few more steps ahead of Chris and had suddenly turned to face her yet still walking. Now backwards and talking to her as they made their way to the Jeweler's store.  
  
"Abby, are you ready to do the biggest bet of your life?" Chris's eyebrows had arched a bit higher than usual and Abby couldn't help but give a slight laugh.  
  
"Yes of course. It's always fun!" she said with a smirk still not looking at where she was going.  
  
"Yes! Soon we can trade it for that sh...ABBIGAIL LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she tried to grab her friend out of harms way. "What th..." she said quickly turning but it was too late.  
  
---------- uhh ok...umm I have written 2 and 3 but I WANT YOU TO WAIT! muhahah actually it's late so I can't upload anymore ;; damn timer!!! ANyways please R&R! SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WANTED!


End file.
